


Heimkehr

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, post Nero
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deDie erste Nacht zurück auf der Erde und James T. Kirk schreckt aus einem Alptraum hoch- seine erschöpften Beine tragen ihn zur "Halle der Erinnerungen"...





	Heimkehr

**Author's Note:**

> Das sollte eigentlich das erste Kapitel zu einer längeren Geschichte werden, aber nachdem es fertig war hab ich mich dazu entschlossen es als One-Shot stehen zu lassen- Viel Spass beim lesen^.^
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Alles was Ihr erkennt, ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Nach dem Chaos welches geherrscht hatte, als die Besatzung der Enterprise, sowie die überlebenden Vulkanier, denen die Flucht auf das Raumschiff gelungen war, in dem Krankenhaus der Sternenflotten-Akademie angekommen waren, herrschte fast schon gespenstische Ruhe.   
Alle Verletzten versorgt und zurück auf ihre Zimmer in der Akademie oder in einem der wenigen freien Betten in einen heilenden Schlaf geschickt.   
Die Nacht fing an sich über die gleichermaßen abgekämpften Patienten und Ärzte zu legen.   
Lediglich die gleichmäßigen Atemgeräusche und das Piepen einiger lebenserhaltenen Maschinen wagten es die erschöpfte Stille zu unterbrechen. 

James Tiberius Kirk wachte schweißgebadet auf.   
Seine Träume hatten ihm eine Erde gezeigt, die das gleiche Ende wie Vulkan gefunden hatte.   
Und dann hatte Nero sich an der wehrlosen Enterprise ausgetobt.   
Benommen versuchte sich der Kadett aufzusetzen.   
Mit einem Zischen fiel er in die Kissen zurück, da er seine drei angebrochenen Rippen vergessen hatte.   
Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen versuchte er es erneut.  
Langsamer und darauf bedacht, seinem angeschlagenen Körper nicht noch mehr zu zumuten.   
Als er endlich am Seitenrand seines Kranklagers saß, schlüpfte er in die Hausschuhe, die ihm eine fürsorgliche Schwester bereitgestellt hatte.   
Mit zitternden Händen, da es sich als größere Anstrengung herausstellte, als er vorher angenommen hatte, griff er nach dem warmen Morgenmantel, der über dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett hing.   
Fast schon nicht darüber nachdenkend griff er nach der Wasserflasche auf seinem Nachtisch und machte sich dann auf den Weg.   
Der junge Kadett hatte Glück.   
Niemand stellte sich seiner Wanderlust in den Weg und nachdem er sich einige Minuten über das weitläufige Gelände der Akademie geschleppt hatte, kam er auch endlich an seinem Ziel an: der Halle der Erinnerungen.   
Ein Platz an dem die Namen derjenigen an der Wand auftauchten, die im Dienste der Sternenflotte ihr Leben verloren hatten.   
Seine Füße trugen ihn fast schon automatisch zu dem Flecken, den er anstrebte. Und das, obwohl er in den vergangenen Jahren lediglich drei Mal hier gewesen war.  
An jedem anderen Tag hätte er wie immer über die Ironie philosophiert, dass die Sternenflotte ausgerechnet an einem Ort, an dem sie ihren Nachwuchs ausbildete, eine Halle errichtete, die ihren Toten gedachte- welch abschreckendes Beispiel.  
Aber es war kein Tag wie jeder andere. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich auf die harte und kalte Marmorbank nieder.   
Hob in einem stummen Salut die Flasche, eher er einen Schluck daraus trank.  
„Hey alter Mann.“, fing James leise an zu erzählen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast, aber die Enterprise und ihre Crew haben die Narada und Nero aus dem Universum gepustet. Du kannst jetzt also in Frieden Ruhen…“  
Ein weiterer Schluck, ehe der junge Mann weiter sprach:  
„Die Führung der Sternenflotte hat die Mitglieder der Brückencrew ohne Rücksicht auf ihren körperlichen Zustand erst mal ins Verhör genommen, kaum dass sie einen Fuß auf die Erde gesetzt hatte.   
Ich denke, dir hätte gefallen wie Bones die alten Herren nach einer Stunde ins Gebet nahm, mit dem Hinweis, dass das Krankenhaus jawohl jede weitere Hand bräuchte und sie ihn somit nicht allzu lange aufhalten sollten und zum anderen würden seine Kollegen medizinische Aufmerksamkeit brauchen. Würde also nichts dagegen sprechen, wenn sie ihm gleich ins Krankenhaus folgen würden. Wundert mich, dass Bones sich überhaupt solange zurückgehalten hat…  
Mein Gott“, gluckste James in sich hinein. „Die Gesichter hättest du sehen sollen.   
Aber erstaunlicherweise blieben sie einigermaßen still, als Bones und Hikaru mir aus dem Raum raushalfen.   
Scotty hatte es bei der letzten Explosion am Knöchel erwischt und stützte sich auf Pavel.   
Lediglich Uhura war einigermaßen unbeschadet davon gekommen.   
Selbst Spock hatte, sobald wir im Krankhaus angekommen waren, einen der vulkanischen Heiler aufgesucht…“  
Erneut kehrte Stille in die große Halle ein, während James seine Gedanken ordnete.   
„Sammy und Aurora haben sich bereits bei mir gemeldet.   
Sie sind zu Hause und pflegen ihre kleine Mira.   
Ausgerechnet kurz bevor sie sich zu ihrer nächsten Ausgrabungsstätte auf Tarion III aufmachen wollten, fing sich die kleine Mira die Grippe ein.   
Aber das zeigt, dass selbst wir hier im 23. Jahrhundert immer noch kein Wundermittel gegen den resistenten Grippevirus gefunden haben…  
Walter und seine Familie haben ebenfalls durchgerufen.   
Es geht allen soweit gut und solange Sammy noch auf der Farm ist, werden die beiden sich zusammensetzen und alles Wichtige durchsprechen. Mir wurde von beiden der Befehl gegeben, mich zu erhohlen…  
Es hat gut getan die beiden und den Rest zu sehen.   
Hat es mir doch gezeigt, dass Nero es nicht geschafft hat, mir auch diese Familie zu nehmen.   
Mum...“, hier schluckte der junge Kadett schwer, ehe er fast schon verbittert fortfuhr. „Mum hat es immer noch nicht geschafft sich bei mir zu melden.   
Nichts, aber absolut gar nichts.   
Weder eine kurze Textnachricht aufs PADD, noch eine Anfrage über die Flotte, wann sie denn ihren Sohn sprechen könnte, noch ein persönlicher Besuch.   
Gott, selbst Pavels Eltern sind schon vor Stunden hier eingetroffen- und die leben auf einem anderen Kontinent!  
Aber meine Mum schafft es noch nicht mal in einer kurzen Nachricht nachzufragen, wie es mir geht… Schließlich hatte ich das zweifelhafte Glück ausgerechnet das Monster in die Knie zu zwingen, welches dich verschlungen hat…“  
Verärgert über die Enttäuschung die in ihm aufstieg, trank James etwas von dem Wasser. Als ob es ihm dabei helfen könnte den Ärger und die Wut seiner Kindheit davon zu spülen.  
„Ich glaube, die Winona, in die du dich verliebt hast, ist mit dir auf der Kelvin gestorben. Denn nie habe ich einen Blick auf jene Frau werfen können, die ich aus den Erzählungen Sammys oder unserer Großeltern kenne. Ob die Sternenflotte es mir gestattet ihren Namen neben deinen zu setzen? Was meinst du?“, lachte der Kadett rau auf.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Schmerzmittel in seinem Blut und die knochentiefe Erschöpfung James Tiberius Kirk erneut in tiefen Schlaf sinken ließen nachdem sie das Adrenalin, welches sich mit dem Alptraum in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, ausgebrannt hatten.   
Es kümmerte den erschöpften Körper dabei herzlich wenig, dass er sich nicht in einem weichen Bett befand, sondern auf einer unnachgiebigen Marmorbank. Ihn interessierte nur der erholsame Schlaf. 

So fand Admiral Richard Barnett den jungen Kadetten in den frühen Morgenstunden.   
Der Sicherheitsdienst hatte ihn benachrichtigt, dass jemand in der Halle der Erinnerungen eingeschlafen war.   
Da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es sich dabei um einen vorsätzlichen Störenfried handelte, hatte er den Sicherheitsdienst zurückgerufen und sich selbst darum gekümmert.   
Nachdem er erkannt hatte, um wenn es sich bei dem erschöpften Besucher handelte, war er froh so gehandelt zu haben.   
Der junge Kirk brauchte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit.   
Bis jetzt hatte die Akademie es geschafft die Aasgeier, sprich: Reporter, vom Gelände zu halten.  
Sollten sie jedoch Wind davon kriegen, dass ihr junger Held die erste Nacht nach seiner Heimkehr in Gegenwart seines toten Vaters verbracht hatte, würden die Medien mit Sicherheit kein Halten mehr kennen.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte er den jungen Mann zu wecken.   
Nach einer Weile blinzelten strahlend blaue Augen verschlafen zu ihm auf und eine mit Schlaf bedeckte Stimme fragte mehr als nur verwundert:  
„‘miral, was macht Ihr in meinem Quartier?“   
Nur mit Mühe konnte der Admiral ein Lächeln zurückhalten.   
Vorsichtig, da er den medizinischen Bericht des Kadetten gelesen hatte und von daher wusste, wie viel Schaden der sonst so vitale junge Mann genommen hatte, half er dem verschlafenen James T. Kirk sich aufrecht hinzusetzen.   
Die Verwirrung des Kadetten legte sich, als er einigermaßen aufwachte und seine Umgebung erkannte.   
„Verzeiht bi…“, versuchte der Kadett seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
„Schon gut.“, winkte der Admiral ab und legte dem jungen Mann zum Schutz gegen die kühle Morgenluft seine Jacke über die Schultern.   
Es schien als hätte er sich direkt von der Krankenstation hierher begeben, da er immer noch den dünnen Krankenhauspyjama unter dem Krankenhausmorgenmantel trug.  
Beide sprachen keinen Ton, als der Admiral dem Kadetten half sich auf den Beinen zu halten.   
Sie befanden sich schon fast am Ausgang, da drehte sich der Admiral nochmal um zu der Stelle, an der er den jungen Mann gefunden hatte.   
‚Captain Kirk, Sie können stolz auf Ihren Jungen sein.‘, schickte er hinaus in den Äther.   
Und es war ihm, als ob der Name des Captains im Licht der Morgensonne besonders hell schien. 

Voller Panik hatten ihn die Nachtschwestern aus seinem Schlaf gerissen.   
James T. Kirk sei unauffindbar.   
Leonard McCoy war gerade dabei aus ihrem Quartier zu stürmen um bei der Suche nach seinem Freund zu helfen, da öffnete sich die Tür und Admiral Richard Barnett half dem jungen Mann ins unberührte Bett.  
Kaum hatte sein Kopf Kontakt mit dem Kissen geschlossen, schlief James T. Kirk auch schon wieder tief und fest.   
„Der Sicherheitsdienst hat ihn schlafend in der Halle der Erinnerungen gefunden.“, erklärte der Admiral, als er seine Jacke wieder drüber zog.  
Und damit verflog auch der Ärger und die Sorge um seinen jungen Freund.  
Stattdessen nickte er dem Admiral dankbar zu und kontaktierte die Nachtschwestern um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der flüchtige Patient in seinem Quartier aufgetaucht sei.   
Dann hinterließ er seinem Freund eine Nachricht ihn zu kontaktieren, sobald er aufwachte und machte sich auf ins Krankenhaus- die Patienten dort versorgten sich auch nicht von allein.


End file.
